houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Neferet
Neferet is the High Priestess at the Tulsa House of Night. She is mentor to Zoey Redbird when she first comes to the House of Night. Personality At the first sight of her, Neferet appears to be, quite frankly, a saint. Neferet is very beautiful, very confident and is looked up to by everyone at the Tulsa House of Night. Zoey Redbird sees Neferet as a mother figure early in the books. However, behind her mask of kindness and perfection, Neferet is, in reality, a cold, evil, and calculating person. She is very careful to be secretive and to hide her true emotions. Neferet also seems to lose her temper many times as the books go on. She tries to control and manipulate people, especially Kalona and Darkness. Appearance Neferet is extremely beautiful, even more so than most vampyres. She is described as a very tall woman with long auburn hair and almond shaped moss green eyes. Her tattoo is a pattern of swirls resembling frothy ocean waves, as shown on the cover of Neferet's Curse. Gifts Neferet is a former High Priestess of Nyx for the Tulsa House of Night. We know that Nyx gifted her with several things which include her affinity for cats and her healing powers. She is also extremely intuitive and can somewhat read people's minds (with a few exceptions being Zoey Redbird, Aphrodite LaFont, and Rephaim). She has vast magic power, and she's a powerful telepath. She also has the ability to kill people with her mind, due to her alliance with darkness. Lets just say that she's overruled by power to rule over all of the House of Nights. History (For more information: Neferet's Curse) When Neferet was young, and a human by the name of Emily Wheiler, her mother died and her father began to abuse her. A couple of years later she got marked and belived Nyx saved her from her father. Her father's abuse took a mental toll on Neferet, and she began to think that all humans are like her father, and that they all hate vampyres. Neferet started wanting revenge for what her father did, so she started planning a war with the humans when Zoey had gotten marked. Before Zoey's arrival at the Tulsa House of Night, she was the mentor of Aphrodite. Neferet was not only the High Priestess, but also the professor of Vampyre Sociology. Neferet had also been using Aphrodite for her visions to see into the future and what might prevent her from claiming her spot as Queen of the House of Night's. Relationships Neferet has had many relationships with various male characters. *Professor Loren Blake **They were lovers in Betrayed (assumed) and Chosen **Neferet used Loren to seduce Zoey and eventually, remove her friends trust **Neferet killed Loren in Chosen, decapitating and crucifying him on the front gate of the school *Kalona **Neferet used Stevie Rae Johnson's blood to release Kalona from his earthly prison. **They were lovers in Untamed, Hunted, Tempted, and Burned, until Kalona could not stand her anymore and openly disobeyed her *Kronos **Kronos wasn't really a lover, he more just serviced Neferet while Kalona's spirit was in the Otherworld. *Darkness, The White Bull **Neferet took the white bull as her Consort in Awakened. War with Zoey The war with Zoey Redbird is over power. She wants Zoey and her 'Nerd Herd' out of the way and become the queen of all House of Nights. With Zoey and her friends knowing the truth about how her mother died, how she created the red fledglings and about the white bull, she knows she is able to be exposed. In the House of Night Series In Marked Neferet is the first vampyre Zoey Redbird meets when she wakes up in the infirmary at the Tulsa House of Night. Neferet is intrigued by her filled in Mark and decides to be her mentor. Through out the first book of the series, she is extremely helpful to Zoey and even allows her miss class to make a call to her grandmother, Sylvia Redbird. At the end of the book, when Zoey saves her ex-boyfriend Heath Luck and boyfriend Erik Night from the spirits Aphrodite LaFont conjured, Neferet takes the leadership of The Dark Daughters and Sons from Aphrodite LaFont and gives it to Zoey Redbird after she gains her first unique vampyre tattoos. Inn Betrayed To be edited. People/Animals She Has Killed *Professor Patricia Nolan (Chosen) *Professor Loren Blake (Chosen) *Shekinah (Untamed) *Linda Heffer (Awakened) *Shadowfax (Hidden) *Charles LaFont (Revealed) Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:High Priestesses Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Dragon's Oath Characters